


胜负

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 17:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19510729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 阿兹尔某天回家和泽拉斯互通心意的故事。是阿兹尔x泽拉斯





	胜负

**Author's Note:**

> 架空硬盘爽文

[lol] 阿兹尔/泽拉斯 胜负

有什么不对劲。  
刚刚从一场会谈中脱身的阿兹尔从口袋里掏出钥匙，却意外的发现他和泽拉斯合租房的门并没有上锁。  
心有疑虑的阿兹尔推开门之后，眼前的一切更是令他无话可说。他的视线从散乱在间隔非常远的地板上的皮鞋，移动到能将里面的文件一览无余大开公文包，最后停留在仰躺在沙发上的泽拉斯身上。  
客厅的灯并没有被打开，但凭借楼道处微弱的灯光，阿兹尔看到泽拉斯的西服外套斜斜的挂在他的肩膀上，里面衬衫的扣子已经解开了好几颗。衣冠不整这种事情以前从来不会发生在泽拉斯的身上，他一向对自己的形象十分在意。

他最好是能解释一下。阿兹尔这样想到。因为泽拉斯平时从来不会无缘无故的晚归，何况还是以这幅样子出现在他的眼前。

泽拉斯是他的秘书，现在正与他在一个离恕瑞玛有限公司步行距离不足10分钟的公寓里过着合租生活。  
两个人从小就一起长大，平时无论是工作还是闲暇时间都呆在一起。  
泽拉斯上班的时候几乎不会离开阿兹尔的办公室——因为他在阿兹尔的办公室里有自己的桌子。虽然很多CEO的助理也会和他的上司一起工作，但是阿兹尔对泽拉斯的异常关注似乎让他们之间的关系在他人看来有些微妙。

平时公司的大家出去喝酒玩乐，如果阿兹尔不在，泽拉斯要么不出现，要么全程隐身。除了非不得已的交流之外，泽拉斯鲜少与他的其他同事有所来往。就算有人倾心于他，也会因为他本身气场以及阿兹尔莫名的敌意而退却。  
阿兹尔和泽拉斯在一定程度上否认了两个人在交往的传闻，但是公司上下早就传遍了这两位单身贵族已经在一起的风言风语。  
只有阿兹尔知道这件事情实则八字都还未落笔。  
泽拉斯对工作之外的事情并不感冒，又或者他一直在有意识的，不动声色的回避。  
阿兹尔并不是那种会放下自己的身段给泽拉斯过多暗示的人。两个人如今能相安无事的同住一个屋檐下，已经是阿兹尔努力之后的成果了——他知道泽拉斯肯定会因为“方便下班后继续处理未完成的工作”的理由和他住在一起。  
虽然阿兹尔认为，每天能欣赏到因刚起床还处在迷糊状态的泽拉斯从隔壁房间晃出来是很幸福的事情，但他当下能做的事情太少了。顶多也就是抱怨一下泽拉斯又拿错牙刷或者毛巾，再揉一下他因为睡姿不太老实而微微翘起的头发而已。  
普通的旧识，普通上下属关系，外加普通室友。  
上一次泽拉斯就是这么形容他们俩之间的关系。

让自己隐忍和默默关照了这么久的初恋对象如今大敞门户的躺在沙发上，阿兹尔此刻的心情真是一点也不美丽。  
阿兹尔把自己外套和公文包都搭到了多功能柜上，然后开始收拾泽拉斯乱扔一地的东西。他甚至准备好了两杯冰水摆到沙发面前的矮桌上以后，才慢悠悠的绕到了沙发的正面，一边拍着泽拉斯的脸，一边用听起来就不太友好的语气说道：“喂，泽拉斯，要睡给我滚回房间去。”  
“阿兹尔？嗯……”  
泽拉斯眨了眨眼睛，纤细的睫毛如雏鸟的羽翼般颤抖着。  
他在确认了面前的是阿兹尔之后，安静的在原地愣了一会儿。  
阿兹尔善良的在等待他找回自己放空的灵魂。他此时比兴许是喝了个酩酊大醉的泽拉斯还要放松。  
然而此时泽拉斯却做出了令阿兹尔始料未及的举动——他从睁眼到伸手将阿兹尔一把拎到了沙发之上之间的时间不过数秒。  
阿兹尔就只觉得一阵天旋地转。他的后脑勺重重的砸到了沙发的扶手上，冲击过大让一瞬间他差点没晕厥过去。  
他庆幸着自己之前选择的沙发还算是比较软的类型，因为泽拉斯刚才的动作无论如何都和温柔搭不上边。如果真的被摔的失去了意识，那阿兹尔一定会错失许多乐趣。

阿兹尔原本计划着等明天早上再来和泽拉斯清算，现在要做的不过是将泽拉斯拍醒，灌点醒酒的玩意，再哄他回房睡觉。  
他一直以冷血外貌示人的青梅竹马此时像一条青蟒般伏在他的身上，眯起幽蓝色的眼睛，将鼻息全数喷在他的颈边。  
泽拉斯那已经松开的领带垂在阿兹尔的胸膛，他的身体离阿兹尔很近，却又未完全的贴上，但阿兹尔已经可以感受到泽拉斯偏高体温，以及嗅到那些像是从他自己身上蒸发出来的醇厚酒香。  
“阿——兹——尔……”  
泽拉斯一边轻笑，一边用阿兹尔以前从来没有听过的，性感又慵懒的音调念着他的名字。他似唇干舌燥般的舔了舔嘴角，撑起身子坐到阿兹尔身上之后直接开始脱阿兹尔的衣服。但是泽拉斯的手部动作却十分笨拙，似乎从来没有正确的使上力气。本来应该被轻巧推出的纽扣被他粗鲁的扯开，以至于崩开了几颗。  
阿兹尔还在处于持续的当机之中。他的后脑勺有些疼，并且浑身上下的热度更让他难以集中精神。泽拉斯扯着他的衣服的动作毫无情趣可言，他扭动的腰肢让他的臀部不断地在摩擦着阿兹尔最需要冷静的地方，以至于让阿兹尔一度放弃了想要哄泽拉斯乖乖睡觉的念头。虽然阿兹尔真的很想搞清楚这个状况到底是怎么回事，但是他的本能让他并不想放弃这个千载难逢的机会。  
当然首先，阿兹尔本人十分讨厌被人俯视。  
他抓住了泽拉斯在成功的将他的衬衫报销了之后，盯着他的小麦色的胸肌发呆的那一瞬间，拉住他还贴在自己胸前的手，将他整个人翻转到了沙发之上。  
“你以为我每个星期去健身房都和你一样在旁边玩手机吗？”  
夺回了主导权之后，阿兹尔低着头看着摊在他两臂之间的泽拉斯。他的外套已经滑到了手肘处，里面的衬衫也是大开到能让阿兹尔清楚的看到他的颈部线条与锁骨。泽拉斯白皙的皮肤让他在昏暗的灯光下就像一座用大理石雕刻的艺术品，然而呼吸之间起伏的胸膛却昭示着他尚且有着蓬勃的生命力。   
“泽拉斯，如果你还有精神的话，你最好能告诉我今晚你到底去干了什么……”  
阿兹尔居高临下的看着泽拉斯。天知道他是烧掉了多少脑细胞才成功的保存了他仅存的理性。或许是独占欲，又或许是嫉妒心在催促着他把泽拉斯以如此荒谬的姿态出现在他面前的原因搞清楚。  
面对阿兹尔的诘问，泽拉斯并没有正面回答，他满面春风的笑着，眯起的眼睛就像弯起的月牙，盈满了狡黠。  
“阿兹尔，你喜欢我吗？”  
阿兹尔没有明白泽拉斯为什么这么问他。  
而泽拉斯在问出这句话之前就并没有打算给他思考的时间。刚才他在拆阿兹尔衣服的时候留下了他的领带，现在他一把抓住了它，并毫不留情的往下重重的一扯，让两个人的嘴唇猛的撞到了一起。  
一开始唇部和牙关因为碰撞产生的疼痛感随着不断变化的接吻姿势而被麻木与放大的快感所取代。虽然是泽拉斯抢占到了先机，但阿兹尔显然在打持久战的方面更具优势。他用一只手托住了泽拉斯因为后劲不足想要坠下去的脑袋，进一步的掠夺着他好不容易吸入体内还未被来得及利用的氧气。以至于让稍微还懂得一点接吻技巧的泽拉斯不得不在阿兹尔霸道又绵长的吻中缴械投降。  
最后是泽拉斯用尽全身仅存的力气推了阿兹尔一把，阿兹尔才肯松手。唇瓣将要分离之时，阿兹尔还吮了一下泽拉斯已经通红的嘴唇。  
阿兹尔方才过于热情的回应让之前还稍微有点精力过剩的泽拉斯只能一边喘气一边干咳。然而阿兹尔还没有来得及反省自己所谓的过失，泽拉斯就开始继续挑战他忍耐力的极限。他无视了自己刚才快要缺氧的事实，举起另一只手捂住了阿兹尔想要说什么的嘴。  
泽拉斯舔了舔已经滑落到嘴角边的透明津液。方才漫长的接吻让他无法迅速的稳定住自己紊乱的呼吸，但他还是坚持要现在就把自己的心意传达给他那个迟钝的青梅竹马。  
“我喜欢你，阿兹尔……告白这件事情、我赢了。”  
说完之后泽拉斯移开了他的手，如释重负般闭上了眼睛。他红肿的嘴边挂着弧度甚是明显的笑容，似乎对于两人之间片刻的沉默十分满意。  
阿兹尔挑起了一边的眉毛。他觉得泽拉斯今天晚上说的话，干的事，都十分的，有趣。  
阿兹尔握住泽拉斯还揪着他领带的手，抽走了领带之后举起泽拉斯的手将它们捆在了他的头顶。泽拉斯并没有过多的反抗，他甚至是顺从的让阿兹尔将他的双手并到了一起。之后泽拉斯缓缓的睁开了眼睛，湛蓝如天空般的虹膜里映照出阿兹尔似笑非笑的脸。  
“泽拉斯，我等这一天已经等的够久了。”  
阿兹尔一手就把泽拉斯的裤子连着皮带一起扯开。他意外于它们的松动的同时，火气好像又盛了一层。他看了一眼泽拉斯那被衬衣下摆勉强遮住的大腿，学着泽拉斯之前的样子舔了舔嘴角。  
保险套并不是随处可及，在这种情况下阿兹尔也不想自讨没趣。但是润滑是必须的，他可不想让本来应该是享受的时光变成一种折磨。沙发面前的桌子上刚好放着润滑剂，这是阿兹尔之前的一点小心思。泽拉斯也知道这个家里好像总能在奇怪的地方找到润滑剂，不过他当时真的一点都不想知道阿兹尔到底在计划着什么东西。  
“嘶……”  
泽拉斯已经像被火把点燃了一般的身体在接触温度偏低的润滑剂之时本能的颤抖了一下。他那被他忘怀了数分钟的羞耻心似乎随着阿兹尔在向他体内探入的手指而重新被拾起。从神经末梢传递而来的感受并非疼痛，但是却比疼痛还难以令他接受。他的大脑还在被酒精所控制，无法正确的分析这些陌生的感觉。然而因为双手被限制，泽拉斯也不知道该如何是好，只能揽上阿兹尔的后颈，将脸往手臂间埋进去。  
阿兹尔将泽拉斯的反应看的很清楚。他放慢了扩张的速度，却克制不住言语上的挑逗。  
“你刚才不是，还很有精神的吗？”  
泽拉斯听罢之后转了转头，正面对上阿兹尔略带戏谑的眼神。  
他体内除了欲火之外的其他火气也蹭的一下上来了。他们就是因为谁都不服输，之前才浪费了如此多时间。  
“也不知道是谁动作太慢，困的我都快要睡着了……喂，我……！阿、兹、尔——”  
句尾明显变调的话语昭显着泽拉斯极度不稳定的精神状态。他因为阿兹尔瞬间的进入而失神，湛蓝的眼睛微微瞪大，红润的舌从无法合拢的嘴唇边滑出。  
泽拉斯觉得自己被上到放空的样子根本完全不符合任何美学也不值得被欣赏，但是阿兹尔却爱死了这个表情。他低头吻上了泽拉斯完全放松的嘴，温柔的舔舐着他的唇齿。  
稍微回神的泽拉斯眨了眨眼睛发现自己的睫毛有些湿润。虽然他并不觉得是被撕裂般的疼痛逼出了他的生理泪水，反而是被阿兹尔填满的事实让他心情沉重的同时又有抑制不住的快感。  
“如何，还满意吗？”汗水从阿兹尔的脸上滑下来。虽然赌气般急切的进入，让阿兹尔自己也不太好受，但是他知道有人比他更难受，所以他的脸上还是能挂着得意的微笑。他本来本精心编好的黑色长发此时有些凌乱，有几缕还贴到了泽拉斯潮红的脸庞上。  
“阿兹尔，闭嘴吧。你，真是太……”逐渐找回其他知觉的泽拉斯越说越觉得不太对劲，被撑开的甬道的内壁紧贴着阿兹尔的分身，让他可以清楚的感知到那玩意的形状以及尺寸，这让泽拉斯的脸部温度不断的在升高，过度充血的大脑让他觉得自己下一秒钟就要晕眩。  
“太什么？”阿兹尔看到泽拉斯已经还是闭上眼逃避现实，他忍不住顶了一下泽拉斯。泽拉斯咬紧浅薄的嘴唇，硬是没有再开口说一句话。  
“真是抱歉，你现在才想临阵脱逃，已经太晚了。”阿兹尔将泽拉斯的腿抬到了自己的腰上，继续进行着刚才的动作。  
当因紧密的接触与摩擦产生快感逐渐麻痹了他的神经之后，泽拉斯到最后干脆就放弃挣扎，细碎的呻吟声从他的唇边溢出。捆住他双手的领带实际上早就已经松开，但是他还是抱紧了阿兹尔的脖子，双腿也主动缠上了阿兹尔的腰，似乎在渴求着更深的堕落。  
泽拉斯在想，这一切不过就是一场梦。  
他和阿兹尔并没有倒在沙发上，墙上挂钟的指针实际上并未走动，时间停止在阿兹尔赶他回房睡觉那一刻。  
也许醒来之后他什么也不会记得，包括阿兹尔最后拨开他已经湿透的头发，在他耳边低语的告白。  
——不过是喜欢而已吗？那么对不起，我这边的，是爱。是你输了，泽拉斯。

阿兹尔以前从来不敢奢望清晨醒来之时，低头能看见躺在他怀中的泽拉斯。就算无数次在梦里和他温存，也不如昨晚一夜来的印象深刻。  
他偏了偏头看到了床头边的电子闹钟，发现今天是周六，接着暗自庆幸了一下：还好今天不用上班，不然他和泽拉斯两个人同时迟到的话，这就不好解释了。  
就在阿兹尔还在研究什么时候该起来吃早餐的时候，泽拉斯睁开了眼睛。  
“阿兹尔，你怎么在我的房间里……”  
“看清楚好吗，这是我的房间。”  
“……”  
泽拉斯挪动了一下身体。他嫌弃的把头从阿兹尔的手臂上移开了。然后他发现除了有些因为宿醉而晕沉发胀的头脑之外，自己的手臂，腰部，和臀部都很疼——大概是在阿兹尔身上挂久了的缘故。  
即使身心状态都十分不佳，泽拉斯还是冷静的面对了现实。他努力的把被子从阿兹尔身上卷走之后，用有些沙哑的声音说道：  
“阿兹尔，滚去客厅睡。”  
“凭什么，这房子是我的。”  
“房子是你的，你是我的。怎么算账，你自己清楚。”  
把自己卷成一个团子之后，泽拉斯心安理得的在阿兹尔床上继续睡觉了。  
他很意外自己记得昨晚发生的全部事情，包括阿兹尔的告白。作为一个精明的助理，他当然知道，在未来的日子里，要怎么算计他家的那只黄金脆皮鸡。

end


End file.
